Bleeding Fang: Remember this name
by BFShade
Summary: this is an origanal story idea i came up with. all names, places and senarios are my property. plz let me keep it that way. thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Just as a heads up, this is MY story(ies). The character names, and ideas are all origanal and I would like to keep it as such. feel free to use them, but do not claim them as your own. Enjoy the story...**

Shade, a young man of seventeen, walked downs a forest path. He, along with Mirage a friend, was part of the Bleeding Fang. A group of out casts that just need a place to fit in. Each member has the group symbol, a wolf fang with a length of cloth around it, somewhere that it can be seen. Mirage had this on the hilt of his katana. Shade wore a real one around his neck. Each member also has a power that is unique. Shade can manipulate and control time. Mirage is a necromancer. Shade had ment to wait for Mirage at this path and Mirage was late. He heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. " I have you now." Said a voice. Shade spun, his watch in hand. Three rapid clicks would bring his attacker to a dead stop in mid jump. It was a girl about his age. She had black hair and a black cloak. Shade saw that she was not an immediate threat so he stepped out of the way and clicked his watch again. Causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up at him.

"What did you do that for?" She asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Shade said. "Who are you anyway?"

The girl took a rapid change in mode and jumped up.

"Well," She said, "I'm Lily. I'm with the Blue Eclipse and…" Her voice trailed off. She was staring at the emblem on Shade's neck.

"What?" Shade asked.

Lily stammered, "Your, your with the Bleeding fang." She said backing away. "Well, yes but I'm not seeing…" Lily ran off down the path. Yelling something about not being able to talk to the Bleeding Fang. Mirage came walking up.

"What'd I miss?" He asked coolly.

"Not much." Shade went in to the details of what just happened.

"You said that she ran that way, right?" Mirage asked pointing tin the way Lily had gone.

"Well," Shade said, "Yeah, but I'm not seeing what good that does…HEY, HEY, HEY!"

Mirage had run by and grabbed Shade's collar.

"We are tracking her down, that's what good it does us!" Mirage yelled.

Farther down the path there was a small yet very well kept house. This was the home of the Blue Eclipse. Lily was sitting in a chair that she had come to know as the "oh no chair". Ocean Ace was pacing in front of her.

"Lily, I swear," Ocean fumed, "If I've told you all once I've told you ten times." Lily continued to look down at the floor. "I'm sorry." Lily said. "I didn't see he was a Bleeding Fang until it was to late."

"Oh let her off." Hotaru had come up behind Lily. Hotaru was Lily's partner. Not in a sexual way but in the Blue Eclipse. Each of the girls had chosen their partners when the group started.

"Alright, Lily. Just be more careful next time." Ocean ruffled Lily's hair and let her go. Kitsueki crossed her arms.

"So…what are we going to do with her?" Kitsueki didn't care for Lily. Protect-her-if-I-have-to type thing.

Ocean half scowled. "Be nice. She's only fifteen."

Shade slid back to he ground.

"It's four girls. Woupdee-fuckn'-doo.' Mirage said.

Shade got up. "Yeah, four girls who could be a huge threat. We should get more on them before we do any more."

Mirage began to get up. Shade was right. There was a rustling from behind him suddenly he collapsed.

"Mirage!" Shade dropped down next to his fallen brother. There was a needle sticking out of his neck.

_Neurotoxin! _These girls were a threat and he was standing in the sight of one. Shade was right. No sooner had he thought theses words, a needle truck him in the neck. As shade slipped into unconsciousness, he saw a figure emerge from the bush and step toward them.

**So, there is chapter one. Hope you liked it. please reveiw. Flames welcome. next chapter up soon.**

**_BFShade_**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are still with me, i am eternally greatful. if you left after the first chapter, your lose. Now, without feither adou, here is chapter two. Enjoy.**

Shade woke with a pain in his neck and his arms bound to his sides by heavy rope. he heard from across the room that Mirage in the same predicament. he was struggleing a bit more.

"What the hell happened?" Mirage reached for his katana, then realized it wasn't there."Fuck, they took my katana!"

Shade sighed. He couldn't believe that he had been caught so off guard. He was never that neglagent. Yet, here he was. Trapped in a dark room with no way out that he saw, in a place he had no idea about. this was one of the dumbest things he had encountered.

"I don't know, but I think we are abut to find out."

There were foot steps comeing toward them. when they stopped, a dor was opened and a female figure stod in the doorway.

"Are you kidding?" Mirage stood up from his spot on the floor, "We were taken prisoner by a girl?"

"Shut up, you." The female moved with speed greater then lightning. she landed a kick on Mirage. Shattering what sounded like several ribs. Mirage cryed out and fell over with a thud.

"Lily." The small female from the forest appred in the doorway. "Is that him?"

Lily looked at Shade for a moment. "Yeah, thats him, Kitsueki."

Kitsueki turned back on Shade . "Well, looks like we have to _dispose _of you two."

Kitsueki cracked her knuckles in antisapation. She couldn't wait to spill the blood of her enemy. (It had been a while.)

"Shade?" Mirage had sat up. "What now?"

Before he could answer, there was a shout from the otheside of the wall. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" ,then BOOM! The wall behind them explouded and Shade was dragged backwards out of the newly created hole. the ropes holding him fell away and he didnt comprehend anything around him untill he reached the base.

Mirage bent over, a little out of breath. "What...h-happened?"

Shade, also winded, wasnt sure either. "Hey...wh-where is...that kid?

As if qued to answer,the newcomer jumped from a rock. "That kid, would be right here."

Shade stood up and extended his hand. "Well, thanks for saveing us. It was very honorable." Shade paused for a moment, then asked the question he never thought he would need. "Would you join the Bleeding Fang?"

Mirage's head snapped up.

"Shade, can i speak to you?"

Shade turned away from the the new guy.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Mirage asked in a hushed voice. "He could work for Hollow."

"Mirage we agreed to never speak of that name again." Shade scolded. "And im sure he doesn't. Now shut up and say nothing." Shade turned back to thire new friend.

"People call me Sabotage." He had anwsed Shade's question from earlier. "Mainly for the reason that i always knew what someone was thinking...and no, dillweed, I'm not bullshitting you." Sab looked over at Mirage who had a shoked expression.

Shade had to admit, this kid was good. But with the discovery of a new enemy, would he be good enough to keep the Fang being destoyed?

**I got one reveiw after chapter one and i praise the person who did. From this point on, as long as i get reveiws, i will keep posting a new chapter.**

**-BFShade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Chapter three. I can believe i have made it this far. i know the chapters have been short but if i put the whole thing up as is, it would be just one long page of spelling errors. so, without any further delay, here is chapter three.**

The next morning, Shade woke to a dark room. this was nothing new, he just found it funny that he was a some what successful leader and yet he cant find a better place to house his team then a cave on the out skirts of town. It was home none the less. As he was pulling a shirt over his head, he remembered the food, or lack ther of, that was in need of being bought. Now that there was a bigger team, more food was needed, espeially if he could put it away like Mirage.

"Ah, fuck." Shade yawned and walked out the door of his room. "Guys! Let's go!" he wasn't going into town alone. They still had no idea what the new foe was capable of.

Mirage stubbled out of his room, black hair a mess and shirt have torn off. Thankfully he was still wearing pants.

"Rough night?" Shade laughed at his man-whore of a second-in-command.

"Fuck you." Mirage looked a round. "Where's noob-shit?"

"If you mean Sab then i assume still in bed." Shade hadn't had a chance to explain that with the arrivle of a new enemy, they would be getting up way early. The norm around the base for ris and shine was ten to noon but this was different.

"You want me to get him up?" Mirage had a smile, which was both are and never a good thing, playing at the cornes of his mouth.

"Sure." Shade deemed it acceptabl for the rookie to go throught some kind of induction. "Just don't scare him to bad."

An hour later, Shade slowed the Jeep to 25 miles per hour as they entered the town. It was an out of the way little place with the basic shops and other stores. Thher wasn't an actual grocie store, all produce and meat was brought in by local farmers.

"Alright." Shade shut down the Jeep after parking on the side of the road, "Mirage you know what we need for meat. You can get that."

"Got it" Mirage went to buy the meat supply. Shade turned to Sab.

"Well, since you're new, you will come with me." Shade always got the more healthy end of the Fang's diet. "We usally get a lot of fruit."

"Yeah i can see that." Sab picked up an apple and haned the merchent some change.

"How so?" Shade tied a bag of carrots shut and payed the mechent.

"Well if yo only ate meat, you guys would have dropped of mass heart attacks"

Sahde laughed. "Yeah, that's true. Hey put some off thoes apples in a bag."

After gathering everything, and meeting back at the Jeep, the three of them started back for home. They were on a forest path that lead to the base when Mirage's hand jolted from his leg to his Desert Egale.

"What's up?" Shade slowed down.

Mirage was silent for a moment then jumped out of the jeep. "MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

At that moment, a missile of water that felt like cement, slammed into the side of the jeep. Sending it barrel rolling to the right. Shade bailoed and drew his sicle daggers.

"You got a new member? Now you need to be destroyed." a second missle came from the bushes and nearly hit Sab, who was scrambleing out of the flipped jeep.

"Fang go!" Sahde charged the brush while Mirage began to run throught the trees above. Movement to Shade left caused him to lash out and strike a tree.

"FUCK!" Shade felt a boot land in the small of his back. it felt as if he was hit by a truck. He freed his dagger from the tree and continued to run throught the brush.

"Mirgae! Status!"

"Ingaged in close combat!" the gun shots rang out above and to Shade's 2 o'clock about twenty yards out.

"DIdn't you learn?" Another boot landed in Shade's back and knocked him over. "Don't turn you'r back on me."

"Show yourself, you cowardly bitch!" Shade jumped up from the ground. A female figure materialized out of thin air.

"It's not nice to call girls bitchs." She was shorter then him with black hair and one bright pink streak in one pig tail. That's all he could make out before she disappered again. Shade made a split second disition. Now that he saw the black haired girl, that made they Eclipse member count six. He only had three.

"MIRAGE, SAB! FALL BACK!"

Shade bagan to run back to the jeep. "Scatter! Don't be followed back to base!"

"WHY?" Mirage dropped from a tree. Gashes were cut in his chest and blood soaked his shirt.

"We're out number two to one." Shade broke off. "Just lose them then go back to base."

They both passed the jeep at the same time. As they went by, Sab pulled back and released two gernades then ran himself. Seconds later, there was a bang and a few screams of surprise.

"Thanks for the back up, Rookie." Mirage was sarcastic about this.

"Anytime, fuck head."

**Okay, I should apologize for not posting sooner. It has been very hectic in my life resently and i haven't had time to post. Plus i can oly really post on the weekends so if you can bear with me, that would be great. Agian, I will post as soon as possible. i have it written, i just need to find time to type it.**

**__****BFShade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! Chapter 4! at this point, I'm estatic that I was able to put this story up and have a fairly awesome response. Thank you too thouse who have read. Feel free to pass this story along.**

Once back at the base, Shade slammed his fist on the wall and a heavy iron door fell from the roof.

"What the fuck?" Sabitage examined the door. "Isnt that a bit obvious that we are hiding here?"

"No," Shade turned from the door, "It has a rock face on the opposite side. They wont know the difference. Mirage, call up Howl and tell him that we are going to need more weapons and hands to fight these girls."

There was no response.

"Mirage?" Shade turned back to the iron door. Sab was the only one standing there. "Where is he?"

"He got caught. Dumb fucker."

"We hav to go back and get him."

"No." Sab crossed him arms.

"He's our best fighter." Shade pleeded.

"No." Sab was pesistent.

"He is our friend?"

"No."

"Oh for god sake..." Shade slapped his forehead, "He is our pet girbble?"

"Okay, we can get him."

It was sad that Shade had to insault his second-in-command to try and save him.

"So who is this Howl person?" Sab jumped in the seat of the back up jeep.

"He is our weapons expert. He is the one that supplies Mirage and I with street information on police issues and the weapons to stop it."

"Oh." The jeep peeled out of the cave entrence like a bad bat out of hell and toward town.

* * *

Mirage sat up and tried to make sence of what the fuck just happened. The last thing he remembered was running along in the brush when he tripped and fell into a spear-bottomed pit. He was impalled and passed out because of the pain. Now he was...

"FUCK! NOT AGAIN!" trapped in a room where he couldn't see. the faint smell of black powder still lingered. Yep, he was back in the Eclipse base.

"I see you're awake."

Mirage focused his vision on the general location of the voice on;y to be kicked in the face be a heavy combat boot. He felt his jaw snap with a sickening crack.

"Wha'ha 'uck!" Mirage couldn't speak clearly but tried anyway.

"I thought i told you before," Kisueki grabbed Migre by the collar, "The is no way to talk in front of a lady." She lifted him like a rag doll and tossed his to one side of the room.

When he hit the wall, several more ribs snapped and he couldn't tell the breaks from the fracturs. he didn't bother to try and speak anymore. he was in to much pain and he could take queit a bit.

"I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."Kitsueki mocked as she closed the door. Mirage lay there in the dark for a few minutes, then he picked up a twig snappingoutside te window.

"Okay, Sab. You're sure you know how to do this?"

"Yep."

'Oh, great. he brough dumbass witht to carry out a rescue.' Mirage thought.

As if Sab could read his mind, the wall caved in. The funny thing was, there was no sound. Not even the slightest creek of the wood support in the wall.

"Hows it going, buddy?" Sab whispered, "Oh, i see you're a little 'tied up' at the moment."

"Uck...ooo!" Mirage gargled.

"Come on, Sab. Before she comes back." Shade grabbed one side of the ropesbonding Mirage and Sab grabbed the other . Together, they lifted Mirage into the jeep and drove off back to base.

The door opened again and Kisueki came back holding a hunting knife. "Okay, I'm back..." She noticed that Mirage was gone and thewall had, Once again been taken down. She walked over to the pile rubbleon the ground. There lay a note the read: "Have fun witht this one BIRDBITCH!"

fFirst off, How did they know that he second form had wings? Second, "BIRD" bitch? That's it! Kitsueki ruahed back down the stairs to Ocean where she explained what had happened and they agreed to end this new foe once and for all.

"There's one problem with that." Hotaru chimed from the kitchen.

"What's that?" Ocean sat at the table across from Hotaru and Faith.

"Where is their base?" Hotaru had that look that said 'Didn't think of that, did you?'

"That could cause a problem."

**I am soooooooooooo sorry that it took this long to post one chapter. I have had some family/friend problems and had to take care of them first. The next one should be up sooner then this one was but I'm still workin through some stuff, so as always: bear with me plz.**

**-BFShade**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Hope you didn't think I forgot about you all. I had a death in the family. Before that I was in some family issues. So, yeah, it's been rough. but I'm back and the Fang story can live on.**

Mirage woke in his bed. The clock said 4:36 a.m. but he really didn't know what time it was. All he cared about was the immense pain in his side. He tried to sit up, but fell back down after a shot of pain. It almost felt good, but he decided against it. Someone knocked on his door.

"Yo." Mirage cringed as he said this. It hurt to exhale.

"Mirage," It was Shade, "Sab and I are going to stock on weapons. I fear there will be another, more powerful attack by the Eclipse. Anything in particular you want?"

Mirage thought they were just fine with what they had, but after having been captured, twice, it wasn't a bad idea.

"See if my Desert Eagles are repaired yet." Mirage answered trying not to agitate his healing ribs.

"Need ammo?"

"Yeah."

"Fifty caliber, right?"

"Yep."

He heard Shade walk away and was greatful that he didn't have to talk anymore.

Howl sat behind the counter sharpening a set of throwing knifes he got in his last inventory shipment. They were a little off balance but he could fix that. He worked for the shop for a couple of years now and was now co-owner. He didn't mind doing all the time consuming things like sharpening the new weapons that came in.

"Howl, you here?"

He looked up from the knives. Did the bell above the door even make a sound?

"In the back guys!" Howl pushed away from the work counter and stepped out into the main shop.

"What's up guys?" Howl opened the glass case and pulled out a black case and set it in on the counter.

"Here are Mirage's Degals. Tell him the next time he snaps the trigger off both of them and ruins the firing pin both in one night, I'm going to beat him with his own gun."

Shade chuckled. "Will do. We need some new weapons."

"Did you break the ones you got last time? God man, it's only been a month."

"No. Actually, we got our asses handed to us by a new rival group."

"Those guys must be tough to beat us." Howl was part of the Fang as well. He missed a lot of the fighting though because he ran the shop most of the time, so he was the Fang's street informant.

"Not so much guys. They fight like guys, though."

"You got beat by a bunch of girls?" Howl doubled over in laughter. "Man, that's bad...OH SHIT!" Howl jumped the glass case and grabbed the grenade from Sab. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What? It's not like I was going to pull the pin or anything."

"Howl. Forgot to tell you. We have fresh blood in the Fang. Meet Sab."

Howl placed the grenade back on the shelf and returned to the counter.

"Well. How many are we talking? This new group."

"Six. And they use anything including nerotoxins."

"Shit, they use botanicals? Well, I can fix that." Howl snapped his fingers and a small flame danced in his palm. Shade jumped back then regained his composure.

"I will never get used to you doing that."

"That was cool!" Sab came up to the counter like a five year old. "Do it again."

"No. That does hurt after a while." Howl flexed his hand to show his discomfort and extinguished the flame. "So, Shade, what are you planning for this?"

"A full out attack. Hit them before they hit us again."

"Ah. So the same old plan. Why not try stealth this time."

"Go on."

"Im saying have the new guy sneek in, plant a bomb on the inside and get out. By the time that thing goes off, we could be long gone."

"That might work. We need Mirage to heal up first though. He got hit pretty bad last time."

"Okay. That gives us plenty of time to plan this out." Howl handed over the case with the guns and a box of shells.

"See ya later Howl." Shade opened the door and stepped outside. The sky had darkened and drops of rain could be seen on the windshield of the Jeep. The Eclipse would never see this coming. He just hoped that Sab could handle a stealth mission. He wasn't one to be silent. Ever.

**Okay. starting to get intense. Plots for revenge and the last member of the Fang is revealed. I apologize for such a delay in posting. I have had some recent, offline complaints about my grammer/spelling. So I'm having someone look it over before I post. I hope this makes my writing a bit more understandable.**

**-BFShade **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. Things are starting to get intense now. The Fang boys are going to eliminate the Eclipse in a preemptive strike. Things also start to take an interesting turn in the two group's lives. Thank you for the support from who ever has come back to the story. I must say that it means a lot to me and has encouraged me as a writer. Read and review.**

Mirage was sitting in the living room when Shade and Sab returned.

"Were my D-egals fixed?" Mirage met them in the entryway.

"Yeah. Howl said that if you broke them to that degree again, he was going to beat you with them." Shade tossed him the case and box of shells. "Howl and I came up with a way to eliminate the Eclipse."

"You have my attention." Mirage sat down at the table to clean and load his guns.

"We thought that maybe we could destroy them from the inside out."

"So send one of us inside their base?" Mirage raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he thinking? Was Shade trying to get one of them killed?

"Yeah. from there we would set off some sort of, i don't know, explosive or something."

"I'll do it!" Sab stood up from his chair and rushed out to start working on the device.

"I don't think we should let him do it." Mirage protested. "I mean he isn't the quietest person I have ever met."

"I don't want to send him in but he is the only one who can set and arm any type of explosive we decide to use." Shade agreed with Mirage. Sab wasn't you average church mouse. More like your average bull in a china shop on steroids going through a fit of rage.

"He can't arm a bomb any better then i can." Mirage scowled at Shade. How dare he think that the rookie could do any better then he could.

"I know that but in a high pressure situation, he won't kill everyone in ten foot radius. I think the countless number of training dummies is proof of that."

Mirage couldn't argue with that. He did have a tendency to be a bit wild under pressure. and arming a bomb inside the enemy base while knowing the enemy might be right behind him would potentially set him off. He also has bad habit of over thinking things.

"But i need you to help get him in and out safely."

"Tell him to wear protection, then." Mirage continued to clean his guns.

"You know what I mean." Shade said through clenched teeth. He hated it when Mirage would do this. Completely blow him off as if he had just asked for the time.

"Do I?"

"Yes. You do." Shade began to rap his fingers on the table. This got under Mirage's skin faster then anything. He smiled as mirage clenched his fist in agitation.

"FINE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Mirage slammed his gun and cleaning kit on the table. the gun went off and a fifty caliber bullet stop within inches of Shade's nose. Everything was frozen in time.

"Mirage i hate to do this but i9t seemed like the only way that i could get you to listen without the comments." He turned the bullet to the left about ninety degrees then stepped away. "Now, what i want you to do is do whatever necromancy thing you can to make Sab as silent as possible. A potion, spell something. just keep him quiet. I'll find a way in and we can go from there. Now I'm going to start time again. Blink twice if you understand everything I just explained."

Mirage blinked then tried to say something that resembled the words "Fuck you."

"Your welcome." Shade clicked his pocket watch and the fifty caliber bullet continued it's path and exploded as it hit the wall.

* * *

*Later that night*

Ocean locked the front door and walked back to the living room.

"Okay, off to bed everyone. Hotaru. Kitsueki. Can i speak with you two for a moment."

The two girls held back as the rest went up stairs. They said their good nights and entered their rooms. As Faith entered hers, she could have sworn that tee was a pair of bright red eyes on the opposite side of the window. Not knowing what to make of this, Faith went to her ghost form. She felt free in this form but couldn't stay in it very long. She drifted through the window and down the side of the house. the lights were off and all was quiet.

"Guess it was nothing." Faith turned to return to her room when she heard hushed voices from around the front of the house. Faith poked head around the corner and saw four figures huddled near the door. One of them was holding a something, two of them were standing back, that where the hushed voices were coming from, and the last of them was messing with the door. the one at the door stepped back and made a motion to one of the figures standing back. There was spoken incantation and the hinges on the door glowed for a second then dimmed. Faith turned and fazed through the wall and became solid again. She rushed down the hall to Ocean's room. Light could be sen under the door. Good. She had to inform someone about the intrusion.

* * *

"Okay, he should be in. Mirage do you still have a lock on his vitals?" Shade asked.

Mirage nodded. then froze. "I've got a lock on...um guys."

"What?" Howl asked.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Mirage jumped off the porch and dove for the grass in front of him.. Howl and Shade did the same and narrowly avoided being toasted by a great ball of flame that shot out the door after them. the frame was blackened and smoldering. Hotaru was standing in the door way. Fire was being held in her hands, ready to kill anything in front of it.

"Fall back!" Shade ordered.

"Can't!" Mirage was thirty feet away from them and his path was blocked blocked by a great beast that seemed to be made of water. There was an explosion and the house in front of them was engulfed in flames. Parts of the house came falling from the sky. Shade looked up to avoid anything big and was struck by something that wasn't building material. It was softer. Like flesh. Black hair gaged shade as he was crushed by the dead weight of the object. he pushed it off and saw it was the Eclipse girl, Faith. She looked like she had been knocked unconscious. He was going to make sure she never woke up. He Pulled out his combat knife and was about to slit her throat when a pain shot through his arm and he dropped his knife. He looked in the direction of the source of the pain, but saw nothing.

"Mirage! Where the hell is Sab?" Shade shouted. He pulled the throwing star from his arm and pegged it in a tree.

"He's gone! Must have got caught in the blast!" Mirage was in mid air combat with Kitsueki and fending off ground support from Rista. Howl was in the same predicament with Hotaru and Lily.

Sab was dead? Damn it all! Okay, Shade knew the odds were against them no matter how you split it. He knew they needed to fall back. He didn't know how they found them before they could get away, but this was way too dangerous to try and fight.

"Guys, fall back. Lose them any way you can, then get back to base. Make sure you are not followed." Shade took off on foot toward the forest . He only had Ocean to lose. Faith was still unconscious on the ground behind him. There was a few more gunshots and roars of fire then the sound of wind rushing over head and brush rustling beside him some yards away. Shade looked back and could not see Ocean but wasn't sure if she could see him. He kept running and was wondering how the others would get away. Sirens waled off in the distance as emergency crews responded to the smoke billowing into the sky. The news tomorrow would not be good. He stopped for a moment and listened. the forest was still around him. The wind rustled the tree tops.

Shade fell against a tree and relaxed for a second. That second would almost cost him his life...

...to be continued...

**What did you think of that, huh? Sorry to leave at a cliff hanger but I'm trying to keep it interesting. I have an idea for some side chapters about how Howl and mirage get away. If you would like to see that, LET ME KNOW. I've had a shortage of reviews and i have no idea what you guys are thinking. I don't even know if you like the story anymore. So, please review.**

**-BFShade**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, when we left off last, Shade was resting against a tree trying to comprehend the fact that he just lost a member of his team. Sirens wailed as emergency crews responded to the smoke billowing into the and Howl had just raced off in an attempt to lose the girls. This was not how tings were suppose to go. Shade is completely lost in his thoughts, something that he should know better then to do. Read and review.**

"He's dead." Shade couldn't beleive that he had let the newest member get killed. "I never should have sent him in. We never should have attacked the Eclipse in the first was I thinking? I knew they out numbered us and yet i thought we could..."

Something rustled in the bushes in front of him. Shade had no way to really fend off one of the Eclipse. He hadn't been gifted like Howl to command fire or Mirage to summon undead. He cold only stop time and run. The bush rustled again and Shade readied for combat. he had been skilled in hand to hand but that would not help him here.

Without warning, Shade was lifted off the ground and hung on a branch by his cloak. The clasp began to dig into his neck. Shade tried to give himself room to breath by pulling at the clasp. It releasesed and he fell to ground. He was gasping for breath when he was hit by something that he couldn't see. As he hit the ground, he could ave sworn he heard giggling.

"Should I just beat you down while you can't see me?" came a disembodied voice. Shade was knocked forward by the same force. This was really pathetic. Getting your ass kicked by someone was one thing, but being beat by something you can't even see, let alone fight against.

"Or should i just toy with you until you go insane?" There was more giggleing. Shade scaned the area and saw nothing.

"Where are you?" Shade turned on the spot. Insanity was not an option. Faith materialized behind Shade and whispered in his ear.

"Boo." She started giggling madly then disappeared before Shade could turn and see her. Deciding that he had had enough of this foolishness, Shade started to run toward his base.

"Hold on. Just where do you think you're going?" Faith, still not visible to Shade, grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. She became visible only for a moment to force him against a tree and stop her lips only an inch from his.

"Just one more way to mind fuck you." She laughed again then was gone.

Shade stood there, shocked. Had she almost kissed him? Was that there the faint scent of cotton candy on her? He shook the thought from his mind and decided not to tell the guys. They had more pressing matters like how to find his newly dead team mate. Mirage might be able to help with that. He might be able to revive him but it was a long shot.

Howl and Mirage were already to the base by the time Shade returned. Before they could ask him why he was the last one back, Shade threw open the control panel just on the inside of the cave entrance and dropped the six inch, steel backed rock facade to seal the entrance.

"Shade? What the fuck is going on?" Howl followed behind Shade as he mad his way to the stare case. He was exhausted and needed to rest. mirage never slept and Howl looked like he was running on adrenaline.

"Shade?" Howl grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to so their eyes met. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." Shade tryed to pull away but Howl would not let him.

"Bullshit. You came in here whiter then the fat guy at the water park." Mirage shouted from the living room.

"Fuck you." Shade held up his middle finger in Mirage's general direction.

"So what happened? We expected you to be back here first? No one was following you."

Shade knew they wouldn't leave him alone until he gave them he reason why he was the last one to get back. "Fine. I got held up in the forest."

"By what? There nothing in there that big that could stop any of us."

He didn't want to say it and he wasn't going to. "Mountain lion."

Howl raised an eyebrow above the frame of his glasses. "Really?"

"He's lying!" came Mirage's voice again. That fucker was asking for it.

"Okay, I was caught by the with pink tips in her hair. Happy?"

Howl just stared at him. "You were what?" a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah. I was caught by the weakest one they have next to the small one."

Howl burst out laughing. "IT's not that! It's the fact that you were caught at all!"

"I know I could have got away..."

"Then, why didn't you?" Howl was still laughing. Mirage appeared in the hall leading to the stares.

"It's not like you have any emotional feeling for her." He scoffed as he walked by. Shade landed a solid punch and knocked Mirage back a few feet. He just laughed harder then stopped. As if he had just been slapped in the face. "You don't, do you?"

"No. I don't." Shade stiffened as the faint smell of cotton candy waffted by him. A chill ran down his spine.

"Okay. Well I'm going to bed." Mirage turned continued up the stares.

"I think I'm going to do the same." Howl yawned and followed Mirage up the and when he got to the top, Shade went to leave the base. He had to go for a drive and mull things over. Maybe he would go find someone to talk to. That is, if she didn't kill him first.

**Some epic foreshadowing there if i do say so myself. I think this is going to be the second-to-last chapter. The next one will end this story then I can start doing the fun stuff like holidays and such. So as always read and review. VIVA LA FANG**

**-BFShade**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the final chapter in this story. I hope that after this, you will keep reading the stories to me, things get interesting later on. I hope to have he next story up and complete by Halloween. It's one of those stories that just fits that holiday. And now, with out further delay, i give you the Finel Chapter to _Bleeding Fang: Remeber This Name. _Shade and his thoughts are the main focus of this chapter.**

Lights blurred as Shade raced throught the city on his _NINJA. _His own dark red eyes reflected back at him from the inside of his hemet visor. What was he thinking? He couldn't develope feelings for the enemy. He didn't even know her and yet he knew that he wanted to. While he was fighting his own feeeling, Shade neglected to stop at a red light and nearly caused a three car, one motorcycle accedent. And what if he did end up falling for her? There was no way to make that work. She probly didn't feel the same so there was no point in trying to find out.

Not wanting to tempt fait, Shade slowed to a stop at the next light and sighed deeply. He had never felt this way about any other women he had come in contact with, why did he have to fall for one who wanted him dead? A navy blue potiac grand am pulled up to the light beside him. The radio was turned up and the windows were down. Shade looked over and instantly wished he hadn't. She looked over at him at the same time. Had she known it was him? No. His visor was tened so dark that his face was completely obscured.

Did she just smile at him? No. She smiled at the helmet. If she had known it was him, he would be in a traffic stopping fight. The light changed and before the navy blue pontiac took off from the light, she waved. Shade sat ther for a moment.

_I shouldn't. I shouldn't feel this way for her. She tryied to kill me not two hours ago. _Shade scoled himself then left the light himself. He could just barely see the tailights of the pontiac in the distance. A voice in the back of his head said_ What are you waiting for stupid? Go get her!_

And like that, his mind was made up. Shad eglaced to his lfet and shifted lanes. The engine whined as he accelerated to catch up with the car.

"Shade?" Howl's voice made Shdae jump and wobble on the bike.

"Go ahead." he forgot that there was a team com channel in the each of their helmets.

"Where the fuck are you?" Howl shouted and the com channel cracked.

"East side of town? What are you doing up?" Didn't Howl just go to bed?

"I have to open the shop."

"At three in the morning?"

"Dude it's six a.m." Howl sounded confused. "You of all people should know what time it is."

He had a point. Shade raised his visor only an inch and was blided by the rising sun. He had been out all night. He would have to talk to her tomarrow.

"Okay, I'll head back to base."

"Good we need to find the new guy in the rubble later anyway. That is if he is still there."

* * *

Wasn't sure how or who to to go to about this. She knew she couldn't go to Ocean about it. She would see through any lie. Ktsueki wouldn't care enough to even listen. Lily wont undestand and Rista wasn't at there at the moment. hotaru was looking like her only option. She reall didn't want to talk to the Eclipse at all about this but, who else did she have? Faith sighed and knocked on Hotaru's door.

"It's open!"

Faith turned the knob and pushed the door in.

"Oh, hi Faith. Whatcha need." Hotaru was the most motherly of the Eclipse and would be most likly to understand.

"Not much. He, what do you do about a guy that..."

"Did some dumbass make a pass at you?" Hotaru also had a short temper.

"No. No. I was asking how you go abouttelling weather a guy likes you."

Hotaru cocked her head puzzled. Faith had never shown any intrest in guys. Not to say she didn't like them just never said anything.

"Well, um. I'm not really sure. I spose the most direct way would be to go and ask him." Hotaru paused. "Why do you ask?"

"I was on my way home and..."

Faith was back at the red light. She wasn't sure but she could have sworn she saw a glint of red in the cyclist eyes. they were his eyes. She knew it. But there was no way to be sure.

"and I pulled up to this guy on a motorcycle. He looked at me and he was kinda shifty. Not in a bad way but, like he was nevous."

Hotaru was puzzled. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Like i said, hun, the most direct way to find out would be to ask him. Go get some sleep it's late."

* * *

The faint smell of burnt lumber was still lingering in the clearing. Mrage was kicking pieces of the fireplace a side trying to find Sab when Shade pulled up.

"Any luck?" Shade removed his helmet and pushed the sweat soaked hair off his forehead.

"None." Mirage reached into apocket and tossed a small item to Shade. "Found that though."

Shade cought it and turned it over. It was a charm off what could hjave been a necklece. The object resembled a cartoon bomb. On the back were the words "TEE-HEE".

"WHat the fuck?" Shade chuckled. It seemed like some thing Sab would wear. "You don't think he was just incinerated do you?"

"No." Mirage leaned against a wall that was somehow still standing.

Howl was digging on the opposite side of the house from Shade and Mirage in a colapsed starecase.

"Oh god." Howl turned and vomited. "I found him."

Howl stepped back so as to let Mirage and Shade see the remains of their departed teammate. The skin was black as coal and Sab's eyes were still open in fear.

"Wow." Shade spit out the bile that rose from his stomach. "That's disgusting."

"How did I fucking know that he would die a firey, painful death?" Mirage laughed.

"Don't laugh fucker." Shade cuffed him in the back of the head. You're the one reserecting him."

Mirage stopped laughing and scowled. "Fine. I'll bring him back when I'm done."

Howl raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you bring him back to base. This is an open area after all."

"Yeah, Mirage. We don't need anymore publisity then we already have."

"Have you ever tryed to move a house of cards without it falling apart?"

"No."

"Well, there you go. I can't move him or he'll cruble then he'll really be fucked."

"I s'pose." Howl folded his arms. "Just dont get caught."

Howl and Shade left Mirage to revive Sab.

"Where you off to?" Howl asked. Shade had reved the engine on the _Ninja _and exicuted a 180 burnout.

"I just have afeeling about something." Shade wasn't sure why but he needed to go back into town.

There was a power pulling him back to the red light. The red light where he saw her. He couldn't help tinking that he wanted to know her. He wanted to understand the person he thought was the enemey.

"_You can't hide it Shade."_ Shade tought to himself. When he did, he often refered to himself in third person. "_You can't hide the fact that you may have fallen for her."_

"I can't fall in..." He coluldn't say love. "That would betray my team."

"_And you have no problem with doning that right now."_

_**BAH BA BAAAAHHM! LOL! I'm evil with another cliff hanger. This is, however, the end of this story. To find out what happened, if Mirage was able to revive Sab, if Shade did betray his team, be watching for the next story. I can't tell you what the name is because it would spoile what the story holds. Just keep looking for a second story by me. Thank you for the suport on the first story.**_

**_-BFShade_**


End file.
